mcabnormalitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Windbourne
The Windbourne is a mob that spawns in the Sky Dimension. Appearance The Windborne is split into different parts—the Pipes, the Head, the Torso, and the Windbag. The Pipes are large outcroppings of the Torso that have ends that can open and close, for uses explained later. The Head is like a slanted wedge at an acute angle—it's slightly rounded, and its eyes are on the side of its head, bulbous, glowing, and green as they are. In place of a mouth, slits are in place across where the contours of a mouth would usually be. The Torso is the body of the Windborne—it's elliptical and has an indentation in its surface—for the Windbag, a translucent, huge bulb on the back of the Windborne that conforms to the contours of the Torso. Important Notes The Windborne is an interactive mob—the Windbag and Pipes are just as substantial as blocks, but are mobile. Abilities * Whenever the Windborne opens its pipes, it slowly increases its power of manipulating wind to draw blocks—and entities—into its Windbag. It starts out less powerful, but as it continues, it grows almost impossible to escape if you're too close. * Blocks are sucked into the pipes, and become block entities for later use stored in the Windbag. Entities can also be sucked into he Windbag, connected to the pipes by large tunnels, and upon collision with other entities or the blocks, they get dealt 3 damage. * In the Windbag, a strange fluid called Windwater is present in every block space. It drowns things about half as quickly as Water, and technically conforms to Gas Physics. Pockets of air will be sucked in just frequently enough to make survival possible inside of Windbornes, but will disappear upon collision with the top. * As a means of both attack and natural AI, a separate pipe in the Windbag (connected to the "mouth") occasionally opens and sucks every block and entity into it, blowing and dispersing them through the mouth, causing massive destruction. Additionally, this temporarily disables use of Elytra and items for unlucky entities caught up in this. Blocks flying towards the pipe (both in and out of the Windbag) deal 8 damage. Attack(s) Basically, the spreading of the blocks is the Windborne's attack. Here's what it does, more in-depth: Blocks and entities present in the Windbag are sucked through to the mouth and dispersed at high speeds. These blocks deal 13 damage, but have additional effects:they explode on impact and carry swathes of blocks they hit down with them. This Blocks deal 8 damage and still explode, but unless in the presence of an original block launched from a Windborne, don't carry other blocks downwards. It doesn't look like an explosion, either, just a mass spreading of block particles. Additionally, each block has different effects. Dirt and grass only explode and launch the blocks downwards—blocks like stone travel through multiple layers before finally dispersing. Wood, if it hits a Stone or Wood entity midair, may become a flaming ball of death and destruction because, y'know, overexaggerated friction. It all depends on the block. Additionally, as a minor attack, the Windborne sends out a huge stream of wind that constantly damages entities, blows around blocks immensely, and pushes blocks and entities way back. Category:Sendineis Category:Mob Category:Sky